


Demonhara Oneshots

by Nebby_Webby



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Demon AU, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Miu says some dirty stuff in the first chap so that's why i bumped the rating up lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:22:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22990129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nebby_Webby/pseuds/Nebby_Webby
Summary: Misc demonhara oneshots so I can have them all in one place, no warnings have been applied yet, but if I do need to add any, they'll be at the beginning of the chapter.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Kudos: 66





	1. Miu Iruma's Three-Step Guide to Getting Absolutely No One

Ugh fuck. This was Miu's least favourite part of inventing; getting the materials. She prefered to have everything at her fingertips, but SOMEONE (and not naming names- like Kokichi Ouma's name for example) had used her supplies and now the gorgon had to track down more. For the most part this wasn't too hard, but more 'magical' supplies like crystals and certain powders were things she had to go hunting for.

Which is what led her to Fiendful Finds, a stupid shop that had opened downtown, owned by some twink Cock-Itchy reccomended to her. Whether he was recommending the store or the man is mostly unknown to her, though. However once she reaches the door and walks inside the building, she knows at once that it was both. The shelves disappear deep within the store and reach to the ceiling (far higher than either Miu or the owner could reach on their own), and the shelves she  _ can _ see are labelled and lined with hundreds of different things. Christ, this might take a while. To her left she hears a whistle and sees a navy-haired man leaning against the counter, waving at her.

Oh  _ yeah _ . That fuckin’ shota was right for once in his life, this guy is _ totally _ a solid 9. Well at least in appearance. Knowing Kokichi's type, he'll most likely be a bottom bitch which will drop his ranking to around a 7.5. Still, he looks polite and well dressed enough that Miu would ask to be stepped on. But that's not what she's here for (not now at least). What she really desired was some electrical crystal that she used to power many of her inventions. This was the last thing on her list and normally she just gets them from the school store but that rat bastard stole  _ all _ of them and promptly broke every single one, making many,  _ MANY _ people's lives much harder. Especially hers. Fuck him. The clerk is starting to look a bit impatient so she spits out her request for the crystal and he perks right back up,

"Ah, certainly! I believe we have those in stock, what size are you looking for and how many?" 

"Uh, a couple I guess? Medium size? Look, I don't know this shit, just get me them!"

His voice was very soft and gentle, Miu notes; and the guy seems eager to please as he quickly disappears down the shelves in search of the crystals despite her rudeness. Sorry Kokichi, you still have shit taste, her final verdict is 7.5, even if the way he got pouty after she insulted him was cute. Soon he came dashing back with a smile and a handful of bright blue crystals. The gorgon picked one up and let her snakes lick it, earning them both a small shock. Hell yeah, now  _ these _ are good  _ shit _ ! Hopefully bitch-boy over here isn’t selling them for too much, she’s excited now! Miu turned and started to rummage through her side bag, muttering about what the price was before the guy waved her to stop and shook his head.

"Ah, no no, we don't accept currency like that here. We take payment more in the form of... objects? Objects, abilities, and other services."

He continued on rambling about trades and bartering, but Miu's brain shut off after "services". He wants service does he? Well then, serviced he will  _ get _ . After the clerk finishes his spiel, she jumps right to her form of payment. The ol' tuck n' push as she calls it. Using only her arms, she can make her already glorious rack even BIGGER! She's a gorgeous genius; brains AND body! By the end of her little show, she'll have him  _ begging _ to fuck her. Hah! Then she can take anything she fuckin’ wants from her newfound sugar daddy and his shitty store. Not only that, but she’ll be able to rub this in the stupid gremlin’s face, that she, Miu Iruma, fucked his little bitch-boy whore before he could! She cackles internally at the thought of Kokichi’s angry face. Though bouncing her tits and batting her eyelashes only gets across so much to pea-brained, dense hornballs like him, so Miu moves onto step two, what she's best at: running her mouth.

"Oh don't worry, I'm sure my  _ services _ could be of use to you."

And then she puts step three into motion.

A step she quickly regrets, for as she moves over to grind her hips against his own and look up with her Classic Sultry Stare™, he shoots back a look of his own; one that's downright vicious to boot. This of course, makes the gorgon back off right away and wither on the spot. It  _ is _ a little hot though. Maybe he wasn’t as much of a bitch-boy as she thought? Yeah. Alright Kokichi, you win, 8.5.

"O-or I could build something f-f-for you..."

"Gladly."

Short and curt, his icy tone made it  _ reeeaaally _ hard for Miu to not mewl in the store, but damn if she wasn’t trying her best. Mostly because she knows this guy  _ will  _ step on her and not in the hot way or hot-painful way, just the painful way. (though it might be in the painfully-hot-painful kind of way). They exchanged no more words after that and shook hands to "seal the deal" (whatever the fuck that means) before the guy reluctantly handed the crystals over and spoke briefly about how he'll have all the materials for what he wants Miu to build sent over by next week. With that, she was ushered out of the store with a rushed, "Thank you! Please don't come again." and left out on the street. 

Huh.

Well, at least she got her merchandise.


	2. Cinnamon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soft boyes soft boyes soft bo-

Today was a slow day, Shuichi thought. Not in terms of business nor activity, but it just felt like time had come to a stop. If he were to explain the feeling in human terms, it’d probably be called “a lazy Sunday” but that’s silly, stupid and as prideful as it is, Shuichi refuses to dumb his thoughts down to some of the more infantile human descriptions. None of that matters too much though, as the demon is quickly calmed by the one in front of him. Wrapped carefully in his arms and blankets like that of a tender pearl, was his dear Kokichi Ouma. Not asleep, mind you, it was too early for that. (but he might as well been) Just resting, relaxing, staring up at the ceiling as if the popcorn texture could compare to that of a galaxy. Though they were quite close, enough so that he could reach out and touch the other, Shuichi did not move a finger; no thought to thread his hair crossed his mind for he was happily content with laying here and feeling the sound of his breaths. 

_ up _

_ down _

_ up _

_ down _

_ up _

_ down _

Slow, steady, and the same. It made the demon feel as if nothing existed and nothing ever will exist aside from this single moment. If he were to spend the rest of eternity in this position, Shuichi doubts he would mind that much at all. But his wishes were not destined to bear fruit, for right as the thought crosses his mind Kokichi sits up slightly and speaks,

"Hey Shuichi-chan, you know I love you, right?"

The demon hummed, his mind whirring in mechanical thought,

"Of course I know you love me. I hear and feel it all the time. Why do you ask? You show me love in many other ways, so you don't have to say it if you don't want to."

"Eh!? Where'd that come from? Of course I want to say it.What kind of statement is that, geez! For an alleged all-knowing demon you're kind of an idiot."

"I don't know everything."

"Oh? And what's perplexed Mr. Einstein today?"

He tightened his arms around his lover, pressing his head deeply into Kokichi's hair and smelling his scent. Shuichi had moved from place to place due to shifting factions and populations, but Kokichi felt like someone he could always call home and it’s that very feeling is what he doesn't understand;

Love.

Sure it can be boiled down to chemicals in his brain, but it feels so much more than that. It... feels more than a feeling. Love is Kokichi closing the bag of buns when Shuichi forgets because he knows he doesn't like them stale, but love is also the sound of his laughter after telling an extra horrendous joke or nasty prank. Love is when their hands slip together while standing on the train and when he calls him “His beloved Shumai”. Dare he say, perhaps Kokichi is love itself. Well, based on his confusing understanding, to Shuichi he was.

Love is what he feels at every moment towards the man. Even at his most burning hatred and anger, he can't help but love him. And though he's spoken this word countless times in his head and aloud, it never loses its meaning. However, the most perplexing thing is that Shuichi has loved others before, but never like this.

Despite loving Kokichi so, it'd feel wrong to tell Kokichi this- or at least a little overwhelming. He knows he'll feel the same way (or at least somewhat) but something stops him nonetheless. Someday he'll pin his words down and tell Kokichi all about what love really means to him- what  _ Kokichi  _ means to him. because if he tried now, surely it would only come out as flustered word-vomit and only serve to make a bigger fool out of Shuichi than he already has.

The demon finally mulls the question over a bit more before deciding on a proper answer for Kokichi,

"I still don't know why kids love the taste of Cinnamon Toast Crunch."

And the man bursts into uproarious laughter; always a lovely sound to hear.

For as long as he'll live and can put a name to Kokichi's face, he'll remember this moment and every moment hereafter. He wants Kokichi to be a part of him just as much as the strong gales are to sea birds and milk to a beloved children's cereal.

“Ah but, what was the purpose of your original question?”

“Hm? What question? If someone as important as me can’t remember it, then you probably shouldn’t either, y’know!”

He lets out a different kind of laugh, softer, but one Shuichi still recognizes as the sound he hears when Kokichi does something he probably shouldn’t be. He doesn’t dwell on it though and only pulls him further into his arms with the purple-haired man humming in approval. There is nothing to be done today other than to sit here and love, nothing on their minds but each other.


End file.
